Stacked lamellate construction is a known art for forming gas turbine engine parts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,228 describes an airfoil for a gas turbine that is formed of a stack of laminar sections of monolithic ceramic material. The stack is held together in compression by a metal tie bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,326 describes a similar arrangement that is further improved by a piston and cylinder arrangement that accommodates differential thermal expansion between the ceramic stack and the metal supporting structure.